destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
A list of memes in Destroy the Godmodder. Memes are a recurring role in Destroy the Godmodder, many being generated in the DTG2 memo in pesterchum. Many have been used in attacks, and some have even been used as entities. Here is a list of many of the memes found in DTG2. The Meme List How do balls cue? Originally "How do ball cues?", this may be the most infamous meme to ever come out of the DTG2 Memo. It is spammed in the memo very often, resulting in bans depending on how meme-tolerant any OPs are on the memo at the time. Hello meatbags1 Created in mistake by Gutza , Hello meatbags1 was very quick to achieve meme status. As I, a meme historian, understands, gutza "Came on to the memo as bender, and got banned for being gutza, essientially. He then made his own memo, so Twinbuilder and Generic joined it. Once they got past the initial shock, gutza immediantly started roleplaying and said the famous words, "Hello meatbags1". It has been a meme ever since." Twinix Modpack came up with this meme, and it may be the shortest lived meme on this list. In a fit of creative genius, Modpack realized that the act of Twin saying no should be called a Twin Nix, which shortened to Twinix. Honl O)_(O AKA funnymouth, a face based off of a creepypasta by the same name. A smiley meant to invoke the image of an intense stare, it has been copied by TwinBuilder quite often, and caught on quickly. A more original variation is O}_{O, which is the same face but typed with Tazz's Pesterchum Quirk. yesy The official story of "yesy", as stated by TwinBuilder himself, is as follows: "So I asked TT2000 one day in Pesterchum if he was ready for Freddy, because I was into FNAF, But he didn't know about it, So the exchange went; "CTG: r CTG: r CTG: r u CTG: r u redy CTG: 4 fredy TT: yesy " And a meme was born." :faceplam: Modpack shipping things that shouldn't be shipped Modpack is infamous for many, many things, including Memes, HIM, and most disturbingly this. Modpack will basically ship anything, confirmed ever since the MMORPG DTG2 Text Adventure had his suggestions basically be ways to flirt with everything in sight. IT wasl also this that made rather infamous the DTG2 Pinup Calender, a project supposedly made by Modpack himself. The only time Modpack has ever said a ship would fail would be in response to Gutza shipping, a feat that amazed all present and cemented Gutza as a walking meme. Mod aboose When this term was coined is unkonwn, but this is the general reaction to any unfair treatment by an OP in the DTG2 thread, justified or otherwise. Updop Termnop A corruption of Update Terminal, and related to the act of updating. DTG2 Memo Roleplay Adventures Govered in Tandem by both Fseftr and Tazz, DTG2 Memo Roleplay adventures are not really memes but have achieved quite a bit of recognition. Tazz is the more likely to do these of the two and has two consistent campaigns: A Pokemon RPG set in Hoenn and a MMO Parody. Both share settings with DTG but are not canon with it, and neither take place during any Godmodding war-the former is between DTG2 and DTG3, and the latter is literally too far away to measure the distance. In the former, a 19 year-old man that was Ted becomes the eleven-year old Victoria and is sent across a Journey across Hoenn...Which would be decisively standard if not for the fact that Victoria also has access to a source of almost completely literal Omnipotescience at all times in the Chibi-Serena Statue, a force so strong it has theoretically altered the canon of DTG2 itself (see Trivia for Details). Complicating manners further is Xi (implied to be Tazz), the immensely powerful Elizabeth from Persona, the mysterious Avalon, and Victoria's Dream World, the source of the Chibi-Serena Statue, as well as the forces that conspire against her in the Dream World and out of it. The latter is a mostly-directionless Parody of MMOs starring Sammy Tazz the Intersex SCP-682 Daemon AKA Skip, created by the players. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Memes Memes themselves are memes in DTG2. The word meme is a meme, and it is not uncommon for people to replace the letters "me" in any word to meme, and replace things that sound like meme with the word meme. Ex: Certainly -> Certainmeme Comma, Gutza Some would say that Gutza himself is a meme. At least 2 of the memes on this list are DIRECTLY from him, and he generates memes very often. Gutza may be the ultimate meme singularity. YehekCategory:Lists Ye Heh How to make something become a meme Memes are fairly easy to make in DTG2. There is two common ways to make something a meme, with very little effort. Way 1 For this method, all you will need is; * Pesterchum * To be a player in DTG2 * A word or phrase you wish to become a meme. All you have to do is go on the #DTG2 memo, preferably while Modpack (allogeneousAboulomaniac) or TwinBuilder (twinGuardians) is online. Just say your phrase, and if you are lucky, one (or both!) of them will repeat it, and it will catch on as a meme. (It is more likely to become a meme if the phrase is an unintended meme, like a misspelling.) Way 2 This method is simpler in theory, but harder in practice. All you have to do is be gutza, and do basically anything. Odds are, it WILL become a meme. How to determine if something is a meme This is much easier than making a meme, distinguishing a meme. If it has one or more of the qualities listed below, odds are it is a meme. * Modpack has used it in a meme attack. * It is repeated a lot in the #DTG2 memo, often spammed. * It is a banned phrase in the #DTG2 memo. * It is on the meme list above. * It is a misspelling of a phrase. * It is a pun-meme of some sort. * It is highly infamous in DTG2/#DTG2. * It is highly famous in DTG2/#DTG2. Trivia * During an odd and estoertic Text Adventure, the Chibi-Serena Statue met up with Twin in the Void and granted him various nearly-game breaking artifacts, including the Deudly Magnum. An actual storypost would later state that TwinBuilder had somehow obtianed the Deudly Magnum from the players of a Text Adventure. As the players were controlling the Chibi-Serena Statue, in theory, the Chibi-Serena Statue was the in-canon source, despite not being outright said, and doubly despite the fact that the Chibi-Serena Statue's powers override the Narrative entirely. Category:Meta Category:DTG2